One (1) of the many chores that plague our everyday lives is the taking out of trash from wastebaskets and other sources commonly found in the American household. Although not time consuming and simple in routine, the job is often burdened by simple problems. Many of us place our trash inside of large trash cans with attached hinged lids. These cans are typically provided by local municipalities or recycling centers, and are used with trucks that automatically pick up the trash cans with a large swing arm. However, these receptacles must be moved to curbside locations for pickup. Those with long and/or inclined driveways or paths often find the moving of such receptacles time consuming or difficult. Those who are elderly or disabled may find such a task impossible. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which large wheeled trash cans may be easily moved about over long distances.